Microsoft Anna/Concepts
These are all the concepts of Microsoft Anna. Anna.PNG|Thunderbirds76's Concept of Microsoft Anna Microsoft anna.jpg|ER88's concept of Microsoft Anna anna.png|GWizard777's old concept, used until 2011 younganna.png|Young Microsoft Anna Microsoft Anna.jpg|Microsoft Anna according to Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersions II, III and IV Microsoft Anna.png|ThePermian99's concept of Microsoft Anna, appearing much like his Microsoft Mary concept anna_3ds.png|GWizard777's NEW Anna concept, circa 2011. Anna 2013.png|Frost's 2013 Concept Of Anna Anna.jpg|Microsoft Anna, as she appears in davemadson's and superhotrains' videos. Microsoft Anna (Couy2865).png|CouyX's first, only and current concept of Microsoft Anna Microsoft Anna (nkrs200).jpg|This is the concept of Microsoft Anna that is used by nkrs200. Do not use unless if you have permission from nkrs200 first. Mustloveproductions' concept of Anna.jpg|Mutsuloveproductions' concept of Microsoft Anna. Microsoft anna concept.png|Emma Kidd's concept of MS Anna Screen4.jpg|This is the concept that EmmaStrikesBack819 used Anna 2013/ New.png|NEW ANNA! Anna3.png|Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Anna. MicrosoftAnnaJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Microsoft Anna Anna AOS.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's concept of Anna in his earlier TTS videos and CD-i Intro Bloopers msanna.jpg|This is the Mark Friedrich/Prevue Communications concept for Microsoft Anna as of February 18th, 2014. Microsoft Anna (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Microsoft Anna. Notice the Rabbit Ears, She has had them since she was young! AnnaByLB.png|Live Benamore's concept of Microsoft Anna. microsoft anna.png|Coopersmadog's concept of Microsoft Anna VoxMSAnnaNorm.PNG|AngusMcTavish's version of Anna, inspired by davemadson and seen on deviantART SquadHater2002sAnna.png|What MS Anna would've looked like in nateworld2k's style Microsoft Anna in GoAnimate.jpg|Mordecai Joyce's concept of Microsoft Anna as a GoAnimate character, inspired by davemadson. She is also a lookalike character of Nintendofan22. microsoft anna videogameperson84.png|VideoGamePerson84's Version Anna-1.png|Ducky's version of Anna. Anna..png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Anna MICROSOFT ANNA SPRITE TRANS.png|Joey Slikk's Microsoft Anna Sprite anna ntts.png|Microsoft Anna in nTEXTtospeech Universe Microsoft Anna's Custom Night Icon.png|Lexi Bartosiak's Microsoft Anna Microsoft Anna The Koopa Bros.png|Koopa Bros's current concept of Microsoft Anna. NewAnna.png|Ducky's Earth 2.5 Anna Microsoft Anna JohnKyle Enterprises Concept.png|JohnKyle Enterprises concept of Microsoft Anna Anna-1.jpg|Aginnon's only concept of Anna as of 11th May 2016 DanielWS424-TTS MicrosoftAnna.png|DanielWS424's concept of Microsoft Anna.|link=http://mssam.wikia.com/wiki/File:DanielWS424-TTS_MicrosoftAnna.png Toadlover404's Anna.PNG|Toadlover404's concept of Microsoft Anna. This is the first Microsoft Anna concept to use the Inanimate Insanity assets. This is not to be used without permission. JohnKyle's 2nd concept of MS Anna.jpg|JohnKyle Enterprises' 2nd concept of Microsoft Anna. TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Anna.jpg|TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Anna. ChibiMaker Microsoft Anna.jpg|BryanTheRealGamer's Microsoft Anna anna.JPG|Mochirisu's first art of Anna, this was only seen once in Season 2 Episode 1 of Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM. Mochirisu_MicroAnna_Second.png|Mochirisu's second art of Anna. This appeared in the later half of Microsoft Sam Reads FWEM Season 4 anna_temp0.png|Mochirisu's third concept of Anna. This concept made its debut in FWEM S4E14 (Anna Acr Part 2). Microsoft_Anna_as_a_furry.jpg|Microsoft Anna as seen in BM44's universe, in a place called "World of Furries". Microsoft Anna (CB490 Early).png|An early concept of Anna (CherryBlossom490) 20180510_183056_HDR.jpg|Microsoft Anna in Shopkins form. It's real name is Anna Pajamas.|link=https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCZpZ8pr2bxRcaQ2E0lanwIQ Microsoft Anna SJ.png|The Microsoft Anna SamJoe404 used to use until 2017. Microsoft Anna (CB490 Mii).PNG|CherryBlossom's updated concept of Microsoft Anna (for an upcoming TTS universe, subject to change) MS Anna.png|JCtn 6798's Concept of Microsoft Anna Category:Concepts Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galleries